Tamani and Larel together at last
by Daisyadare
Summary: Tamani and Laurel are finally together reviews appreciated PLZ
1. Chapter 1

"You lied to him to come out and see me?" Tamani laughed.

"You lied for me. I feel special." His voice was sharp and harsh, but there was something else behind it appreciation, satisfaction.

I scoffed and started to walk away. "Don't even think that; it wasn't for you."

Tamani grabbed my arm and whirled me around so quickly I stumbled forward  
against his chest. He didn't try to embrace me, just held me in his arms as I stood sprawled  
across him. "Wasn't it? Tell me you don't love me."

My mouth moved, but I said nothing.

"Tell me," he said his voice sharp and demanding. "Tell me David is all you need or want in your life." His face was close to me, his sweet breath caressing my face. "That you never think of me when you're kissing him. That you don't dream about me the way I dream about you. Tell me you don't love me."

I looked up at him, desperation consuming me. My mouth felt dry, and the words I tried to force out wouldn't come.

"You can't even say it," he said, his arms pulling me in now instead of holding me steady. "Then love me, Laurel. Just love me!"

His face was filled with a yearning I could hardly bear. I couldn't leave him again. Not like this-not now that he knew. Why couldn't I hide it better? Why did I keep coming back when I couldn't stay? It was hurting him more than it was hurting me. How was that love? Love wasn't supposed to be selfish

Tamani' lips were in my face now, in my hair. It was as if every emotion he had stifled, every temptation he'd resisted had burst forth like a roaring river. And the current threatened to carry me away. I forced myself to open my eyes and looked right into Tamani's deep green eyes. They were full of love and yearning. Something deep inside me responded to what I saw in his eyes and suddenly it was me kissing him. I kissed him with feverent abandon, and for once I felt free, no guilt for kissing him, and not a care in the world about David. This is what true love felt like. His lips were gentle and unsure I parted my lips slowly and he slid his tongue into my mouth. He tasted so sweet, sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted. . His tongue was hot and smooth against mines, our saliva mixing with each others as the kiss heated. He sucked lightly on my lower lip and I moaned into his mouth. "I love you" I said thinking aloud, startling both myself and Tamani.

Tamani looked at me with love in his eyes "do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" He asked breaking the kiss.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes "I love you Laurel I always have and I always will. Then he smiled that breathtaking smile and it was all I could not to pounce on him.

Suddenly it was too much for me to take and I pulled his head to mine and kissed him. My hands ran through his soft hair while his arms circled around my waist and pulled me against his hard chest. In the distance I heard a car drive off, but Tamani's kisses kept me entranced and I ignored it.

Soon we were kissing on the floor. Tamani broke their kiss "Laurel could you stay here, tonight?" He asked quietly, uncertainty in his eyes

"Tamani you know I can't my mom and dad will wonder about me"

"I know, I just hoped that you would stay"

" my parents would worry," I said simply

"Okay, I understand," he murmured "guess I'll see you again tomorrow for round two," he said with sudden cockiness

"Oh shut up Tamani," I said lightly punching him in the arm "I'll see you this same place tomorrow at 11am, okay?

"Sure"

"Good night Tamani" I said turning to walk away

"Sleep well Laurel," he called just as I exited the woods

As I walked into my house a blast of warmth welcomed me

"aah so good" I said i didn't realize how cold it was out there. I'll have to remember to bring a coat tommorrow

"Hey, Laurel,where have you been?,"my mom asked.

"Out with David,"I answered

"Oh, I didn't see you get out of his car before he drove off"

"Crap," I muttered under my breath I dully remembered hearing a car drive off "Oh, I didn't realize you saw us"

"Don't be embaressed I've seen alot more itamate stuff than that whether you guys realize it or not"

"Soo, do you uh want to go to the movies or something, have some mother daughter time?" I asked quickly covering up the awkward silence

"Sorry hun I gotta do some things at the store," she said a bit quickly

"Oh okay, its just that we haven't been able to spend much time together, since you started that shop you've been really busy," I hinted

"I know honey maybe some other time,"she said her eyes softening a little

"Ya,okay"

She took her coat off the coat hanger

"bye mom"

"Bye, Laurel" she called just as she walked out the door

"I love you," I said,but she was already gone. It had been four months since I had left to go to that fairy school annd she was still being distant. Always using her new herb store as an escuse to get away from me. Believe it or not right now things were alot better now than they'd been before she wasn't avoiding me as she ever going to accept that I was a faerie?


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you," I said, but she was already gone. It had been four months since I had left to go to Avalon and she was still being distant. Always using her new herb store as an excuse to get away from me. Believe it or not right now things were a lot better now than they'd been before. She wasn't avoiding me as much. Was she ever going to accept that I was a faerie?

Patience I thought to myself you have to be patient with her she'll come along, or at least that's what I hoped.

I walked into my bathroom. I gently passed my fingers over my lips they were still tingling from Tamani's kisses. I still didn't understand our relationship. Of course I had known that he was in love with me, but I hadn't even admitted to myself that I loved him until a few moments ago. I squeezed some toothpaste onto my toothbrush.

As I brushed my teeth I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I ignored the feelings; it was probably Tamani and the other sentries making sure I was safe. Feeling secure I got up and slipped into my soft comfy bed.

That morning I awoke to the sun shining in my face. If it wasn't for the bone chilling cold I felt even tucked beneath my warm covers, I would have thought it was warm outside. I looked at the clock it was, 10:05 the clock read. Getting up I walked into the bathroom and wiped the sleep out of my eyes.

I climbed into the shower tuning the heat up until the water practically burned my skin. Now that the hot water had thoroughly awoken me I was sort of nervous to see Tamani again. Last night I hadn't been thinking and with the sun down I had been much more bold than usual. Now that it was broad daylight and reality was staring me in the face, needless to say I was not feeling quite as brazen. The familiar scent of my strawberry shampoo soothed me a bit. After about 30 minutes in the shower I couldn't delay our meeting any longer. I got out of the shower and got dressed.

As I walked into the forest I realized I forgot my coat. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice him until I walked straight into a hard wall of male. Tamani caught me quickly against his chest, smirking down at me as I looked up at him. His green hair looked slightly tousled and I longed to ruffle it with my fingers. Unbelievably he was wearing no shirt giving me a nice view of his tan muscled torso. Below he was wearing loose brown pants.

"Checking me out?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"No, I uh was just wondering how you could not be wearing a shirt in this weather" I finished blushing up to my ears

"I'm guessing that means you like what you see "he said winking slyly

I silenced him by playfully punching him on the arm.

"Ow!" he winced in mock pain

"Now come into the shed I need to talk to you."

Tamani and I sat on the two couches opposite each other. We weren't very far apart, yet my body was longing for his closeness

"So, I guess this is the part where you tell me that kissing me was a huge mistake and you're sorry that you mislead me."

"What?" I exclaimed taken aback

"It's okay Laurel I know that you didn't mean what you said. I know you love David, and it's fine, it was worth it to hear you say you loved me."

From the look on his face I could tell Tamani meant it, he really believed that I didn't love him. There was only one way to prove that I really meant it, I had to show him.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him. Then I wiggled onto his lap. I put both of my hands on either sides of his head and pulled his lips onto mine. The kiss was filled with unspoken questions. My tongue slid across his bottom lip asking for access. Tamani's mouth opened. He soon took over the kiss exploring my mouth with renewed vigor. I gently nipped Tamani's bottom lip and he moaned into my mouth grabbing my butt to pull me closer to him.

When we broke apart we were both panting I could feel Tamani's hot breath caressing my face.

"Now do you believe me Tamani?" I asked

"If I said no would you kiss me again?" he wondered

I laughed tugging at his hair to pull him in for another kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed his head closer eager for his touch.


End file.
